Friends for Life
Friends for Life is the twenty-sixth and last episode of the first season. Plot Pip and Pop are playing hide-and-seek, but disagree on where they should play. Bear introduces them to the method of flipping a coin. He states that even if you disagree, you are still friends. Bear stops to contemplate friendship and then finds Treelo waiting for Ojo. He wants to play their favorite game --- Rock Boy and Snow Bear, but Ojo keeps dashing off outside. Treelo tries to get Tutter to play the game instead, but finds that Tutter's not interested in the game. Both of them eventually join Pip and Pop's game of hide-and-seek and then find out the reason why Ojo has been so busy. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells the story of Old Mother Hubbard. She looks for a bone for her dog so she went to the Bakery to get him some bread, the grocery store to get him some fruit, then she went to the barber shop to get him a wig and he really loved the wig. After the story, Shadow said dogs are great friends to her. Later, he and his friends discover Ojo and her new friend the rabbit. They play tag at the pond. Then Bear and his friends bids Christine goodbye and goes off to turn off the kitchen light and see Luna. But despite their opportunity to tell her about what they did today, they think every day spending with your friends is a great day, and they laugh as to know that over all these years that they have known each other, Bear and his friends have always been wonderful friends to Luna too, but then it's easy to be friends with the moon. They sing the Goodbye Song before Luna joins her friends the stars to light up the night sky. Bear says that he (as a friendly bear) and his friends will be right here ready to play whenever you are. He says come back soon, turns off the attic light for the second time and leaves. Characters *Bear (Voiced by Noel MacNeal) *Ojo (Voiced by Vicki Eibner) *Treelo (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) *Pip (Voiced by Peter Linz) *Pop (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) *Tutter (Voiced by Peter Linz) *Shadow (Voiced by Tara Mooney with an Irish accent) *Christine *Luna (Voiced by Lynne Thigpen) Songs *Friends for Life (song, music and lyrics by Steve Charney) *When You Make Yourself a Friend (music & lyrics Brian Woodbury and lyrics (only) by Peter Lurye) Trivia *The theme for this episode is about friends. *Ojo makes a new friend in this episode, a little bunny rabbit who hangs around the Otter Pond. Although no name is given for this character in this episode, she will later be known as Christine. *This is the first episode when Shadow comes without the song for All Connected and Working Like a Bear. She laughs 3 times before appearing. *This marks the second episode that Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop join in the Goodbye Song. *This is the last episode to feature the Big Blue House Season 1 location. For the following later episodes it is changed to relatively like a doll's house. *This is the last episode that Andy Yerkes is Co-Producer. In the next episode he is Producer and P. Kevin Strader will take his place as Co-Producer. It is also the last episode to have Kip Rathke as Muppet Workshop member, Ilene Merenstein as Segment and Post Producer, Post Producers Lisa Binassarie, Michael Orloff and Freddie Hernandez. Lesley Stewart will be Post Production Coordinator in the later episode. It is also the last to have Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa & Maria Marini, Jason Arambulo, Jason Bliss, Hope Allen, Terrence Reid and Madeline S. McEneney as Production Staff and Peter Wallach & Mike Sullivan as modelers. Margaret Loesch & Alex Rockwell will join in as Executive Producers. *This is the last episode that Steve Garner, Mark Cox, Pascal Grieco and Chris Myers as Technical Team. *Keith Conod will be back in Good Times since John Hopkins will be a Utility. *This is the last episode to feature the Big Blue House Season 1 location including the attic, bathroom, bedroom, kitchen and living room and hallway. A later from the episodes, it is changed to relatively a one like a doll’s house in Season 2 and Season 3. Goofs Any goofs? Request some goofs from the episode in the comments. Gallery No photos yet. Credits Friends for Life (Credits) Episode Watch the episode now. Video releases *Bear in the Big Blue House Volume 2 *Sleepy Time with Bear and Friends Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:Episodes in 1997 Category:Shushing